


Pourquoi John n’est pas gay

by Lena_221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Français | French, M/M, Ne vous laissez pas avoir par le titre, TRADUCTION, relations passées
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_221b/pseuds/Lena_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Parce qu’Harry a fait son coming-out la première et qu’il existe cette règle qui stipule qu’il ne peut y avoir qu’un seul homosexuel dans la famille proche.<br/>6) Parce que s’il est gay, cela veut dire que toutes ses relations avec des femmes étaient des mensonges ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pourquoi John n’est pas gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TSylvestris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSylvestris/gifts).
  * A translation of [Why John Isn't Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500028) by [TSylvestris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSylvestris/pseuds/TSylvestris). 



> Merci infiniment à TSylvestris de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. J'espère que vous aussi serez sensible que moi au message qu'elle porte et au regard porté sur le personnage de John.

1) Parce qu’Harry a fait son coming-out la première et qu’il existe cette règle qui stipule qu’il ne peut y avoir qu’un seul homosexuel dans la famille proche

  
2) Parce que John est docteur et qu’il s’y connaît. Faire un rêve érotique avec votre colocataire en guest-star ne signifie pas que vous êtes gay.  
Même pas quatre par semaine.  
Et ce, toutes les semaines.

  
3) Parce qu’il était dans l’armée, nom d’un chien, et...ouais okay, oublions.

  
4) Parce qu’il l’aurait su après tout ce temps, non ? Avant cela ? Dans sa vie de médecin et de soldat, il avait vu beaucoup d’hommes nus et il n’en avait jamais regardé aucun à deux fois, sauf ceux que tout le monde reluquait plutôt deux fois qu’une. Et tout le monde l’admettrait après quelques verres entre amis, n’est-ce pas ? Soyons honnêtes, tout le monde l’a déjà fait.

  
5) Parce qu’il ne veut pas être Harry. La vie d’Harry est un enfer où se mêlent alcool, adultère et mensonge et qui sait comment tout a commencé ? Harry s’est détournée de Clara, elle a laissé tomber la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée et John refuse d’être stupide au point de faire quelque chose comme ça un jour, foutre en l’air sa vie à ce point. Qui sait à partir de quel degré de ressemblance avec Harry les choses commencent à mal tourner ? Si Harry est alcoolique, John ne peut pas l’être. Si Harry est infidèle, John ne peut pas l’être. Si Harry est gay, John ne peut pas l’être. C’est inenvisageable.

  
6) Parce que s’il est gay, est-ce que cela veut dire que toutes ses relations avec des femmes étaient des mensonges ? Qu’elles ne comptaient pas ? Parce qu’il y a eu des femmes qui ont compté, qui l’ont changé, qui ont modelé son cœur. Il ne leur mentait pas. S’il est gay, est-ce que cela efface tout ce que ces femmes représentent pour lui ?

  
Marian, la première avec qui il avait couché, avait été vraiment adorable avec lui alors qu’il savait qu’il avait joui bien trop vite – mais son corps d’adolescent n’avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Après cela, il avait toujours ressenti pour elle un amour, une admiration et une gratitude infinis. Est-ce qu’être gay invalide cette expérience ?

  
Anne, sa copine à l’université. Au bout d’environ un an, elle avait cru être enceinte. Il se souvient de la manière dont son cœur s’était arrêté et qu’il s’était répété sans arrêt merde, merde, merde, c’est pas possible. Cela avait été une fausse alerte, il s’était tellement réjoui. Il en était heureux encore aujourd’hui, parce qu’à l’époque, cela aurait été un véritable désastre. Mais pendant cette nuit interminable qu’il avait passé à fixer le plafond et à se répéter en boucle putain, merde, non, faites que non, il avait pris conscience de leur lien indéfectible, peu importe la tournure des événements, parce que même si cela ne se produisait pas, le scénario inverse s’était logé dans un recoin de leurs têtes. Ce n’était pas un mensonge. Son histoire avec elle n’avait pas duré, mais ce n’était pas un mensonge.

  
Lauren. Aujourd’hui, il serait marié avec elle, ils vivraient dans un petit pavillon avec un grand jardin et des enfants, il aurait un cabinet dans un bourg tranquille si elle n’avait pas été bien plus intelligente que lui et pressenti le désastre absolu que cette vie aurait été. « Tu as besoin de plus que ça, John. Tu mourras de l’intérieur à essayer de te conformer à cette vie tranquille et je te détesterai parce que je ne suffirai jamais à te rendre heureux », avait-elle dit, presque au bord des larmes. Elle les avait sauvés tous les deux. « Non, mon chéri, je ne peux pas », avait-elle encore ajouté. John ne pourra jamais nier l’importance qu’elle a eue dans son histoire d’homme.

  
7) Parce que peu importait la forme que prenait cette force géniale, incandescente et séduisante incarnée par Sherlock. Le cœur qui habitait ce corps avait fait écho au sien depuis le début et il ne pouvait pas l’ignorer, pas plus qu’il ne pouvait se défaire des lois de la gravitation – avec les mêmes conséquences à la clé.

  
8) Parce qu’au bout du compte, si Sherlock était une femme, John l’aimerait de toute manière.

  
Notes :  
À tous ceux qui n’ont jamais eu à se poser de questions sur leur identité sexuelle, je voudrais simplement dire en passant que ce n’est pas aussi simple que de surmonter le stade « Ah non, quelle horreur ! C’est pas moi, ça ! » avant de hausser les épaules et de s’accommoder de la situation. L’identité est complexe et par définition, les questions d’identité touchent le cœur même de l’individu. Découvrir que ce que l’on est diffère de ce que l’on pensait être peut s’avérer atroce, déroutant, joyeux, vertigineux, intense, excitant, effrayant et libérateur. Facile, certainement pas.

  
Mes chéris, si vous vous interrogez sur votre identité et si vous êtes terrifiés ou si vous êtes conscient de votre identité et que vous êtes isolés, que vous souffrez et que vous avez besoin d’aide, je vous en prie, renseignez-vous sur It Gets Better Project et/ou Trevor Project. Je vous jure que vous êtes aimés et chéris par des personnes que vous ne connaissez même pas et je vous promets de tout mon cœur que la situation va s’arranger. Vraiment. Courage !


End file.
